Conventional geolocation techniques can determine an unknown location of a wireless communication unit of interest based on phase measurements of wireless signals received by both the unit of interest and a reference wireless communication unit positioned at a known location.
It is desirable to provide techniques that geolocate a wireless unit of interest based on phase measurements of wireless signals transmitted by both the unit of interest and a reference unit at a known location.